Please Remember
by Maggie9
Summary: This is a Alison/Rafe/Jack/Tess story. I have gotten chapter 5 up. Please R
1. Good Bye U

Alison   
Alison walked down the road to her apartment. I couldn't stop smiling. Rafe happy face fluttered into my mind. He looked great with his new look & now they had a place to live and work. It was going to be great "Alison" a voice called. i turned to see Stephen jog towards me 'Stephen" I called. "Hey beautiful" he said stopping in front of me "What are you doing out alone in the middle of the night". "I was walking home. Rafe was supposed to catch up but he didn't yet, so.........". "I see. and how did shopping go" he asked. "Fine. Except mother felt very sick & Rafe sent me a message to meet him so it ended early". "That's too bad" he sighed "It sure is cold" . "It is. And I only have on a skirt. so if you wouldn't mind. i have to gee going" I said beginning to walk away. But a hand jerked me back "Not so fast". I turned to see Stephen smile at me. Then i noted something. A large set of fangs. I stood still with fear. When i got my voice back i screamed. "Shhhhh Beautiful Alison don't scream. i won't bite. hard" he laughed at his own joke and i shook with fear. he moved closer and I tried to move away. I closed my eyes and felt him sink his fangs into my neck. I opened my eyes just in time to see Rae round the corner "Rafe....." I started but then the world around me went dark. 

Rafe   
As I rounded the corner i though I heard av voice say my name. I looked up to see Allison's motionless body. "Alison" I howled running towards her. But it was to late. She was laying on the cold ground. "Angel" I screamed flinging myself on the ground next to her "Please angel". I rubbed my hand over her cold face "Please". "It to late slayer" Caleb laughed "She gone". "You" I whispered "You did this to my Alison". "Yah" he shrugged "But what are you going to do about it". "Plenty" Ipromised. But before i could stand up, a arrow shot trough the air and Caleb fell to the ground. I turned to see Jack,Elizabeth,Tess & Ian standing up a little behind me. Jack held a bow in her hand. He dropped it safely to the ground. "Alison" Elizabeth called out "Alison honey". She ran towards us. Then I remembered Alison`s lifless body laying besides me. "Oh angel, what have i done" I whispered. I swooped her body into me arms and cried over her. "Ali..." Elizbeth stopped when she saw us "My daughter is dead" she said flatly. She broke into sobs and Ian ran to her. He pulled her into a tight hug as Jack & Tess watched shocked from the corner. "Alison, angel" I tried to awake her but it was no good "Alison please i need you". Ian walked slowly over to us he checked her while I kissed her cold cheek "she isn`t dead but seconds away. Jack call GH tell them we will be there in 5 minutes @ the latest". "Alison is still alive which means my Angel isn`t lost" i said hopefully "Yet" Liz said softly.   



	2. Hello Agian

A Year Later   
Rafe walked into Alison room. She lay peaceful in the bed. She looked as pale as she did every time he came to see her. Her room was filled with flowers. Mossy pink roses from himself. "Hey angel" he said sitting by her bed "How's ur day". The same as every time she didn't reply. Alison had been in a coma for a year. Yet Rafe never gave up hope that his angel would return to him. "I miss you. And i love you. I just wish you would wake and we could get married and have children". Rafe smiled at the though of a child with Alison. He remembered the last time he had spoken to her. It was in his gym and she was so happy. But as it always did the memory faded and he was back to being alone. "Hey Rafe" Jack said walking into the room "Hey beautiful" he said fondly kissing her on the cheek "How are you feeling". Jack smiled and Allison's pale face. "Is she any better" he asked. Rafe shook his head "The same as she was a year ago". "So your going to your home town for awhile" Jack asked. "Yah" Rafe said sadly "I am going for two weeks. I would stay longer but i don't want to stay away from Alison to long. It turns my youngest sister, Katie, Is alive. She is sixteen and living with me 9th cousin Matilda". "That's great man" Jack said "But why only two weeks". "I will not be reach able so i don't want to stay long. Katie will hopefully return with me". "When are you going" Jack asked "Tonight. Promise me you will visit Alison allot. i donut want her to be alone". "Yah of course". "Thanks Jack. I came to say good bye so could you give us a minute". "Sure. I want to see Elizabeth always. I cant believe her and Ian had a baby. Alison has sister. Jessica". Rafe shook his head "I know she is beautiful. Just like her sister" He smiled loving at Alison. Jack shook his head and left. "Angel you know about Katie and that I have to go away tonight. But just know I will be home soon and i love you". Rafe kissed Alison softly on the lips "Bye Angel". Rafe stood up and walked to the door. he gave Alison a glance back and saw her peacefully laying as she always did "I love you angel" he said shutting the door. Moments after he had gone Alison mumbled "Where am I ?" 

Jack sat next to Alison "Rafe will be home soon, so don't worry. i just wish I knew what you were thinking. "Where am I" a voice said. "Alison" Jack whispered "It cant be". "Where am i" She whispered again. "Alison, its Jack. Your in the hospital". She opened her eyes "Who am I?". "Alison you don't remember" He asked. "Who's Alison" she replied closing her eyes "Am i Alison. Who are you?". "Omigod!" Jack yelled "I have to stop Rafe from boarding that plane". Jack cried "Ian, Lucy". Ian ran into the room "What is it". "Who am I" Alison moaned form the bed. "Jack what's wrong" Lucy said running into the room behind Ian "Is it............". "Who am i" Alison asked again. "You have to stop Rafe from leaving" Jack warned Lucy. "Right" Lucy said dashing from the room. "Please" Alison begged from her bed "Who am i". "You are Alison Barrigton" Ian said walking over to his patent "and Miss a lot of people will be happy to see that your awake". "Like Rafe" she asked. "You remember Rafe" Jack said excited. "Rafe who" she asked closing her eyes. "You just said 'like Rafe'". She frowned "I said Like who". Jack knew what he heard but didn't say anything. "So like who" she asked again "Your mother, me, Lucy, Jessica, Jack, Tess and especially Rafe". "Rafe" Alison though "Where have I heard that name before". "If Rafe wanted me to wake so much where is he" she asked looking around "And where my mother and Tess & Jessica" she asked "All I see is you & him" she said pointing to Jack. "Him" Jack said pretending to be mad "You think you would know your best friend". Alison smiled "I have a best friend". "Yes" Jack said walking over to her "And you have a sister, and a mother, And a step father" he said looking up @ Ian "And baby sister and a fiancée". "Are you my fiancée" she asked shyly. Jack smiled and shook his head "Rafe is your fiancée". "Where is Rafe" Alison asked angrily "If he is supposed to be my future husband where is he". "On his way" Jack said smiling. "Jack could I see you for a minute" Ian said stopping examining her. "Sure" Jack said standing up. Alison took a hold of his hand "You'll come back" she asked."Of course" Jack said kissing her cheek. He left the room and Ian watched as Alison rubbed her cheek where he had kissed her. He was afraid of this. Rafe better get back here. 

"What Is it" Jack asked. "Jack" Ian began " I think Alison has a rare memory lose. Which means She has feeling from different times her life one day she may feel her love for Jamal or nothing for Jamal and love for Rafe. or maybe anger towards Rafe because of the summer ". "Yah" Jack said. "Jack, Did Alison ever feel love towards you" Ian blurted out. "ME" Jack asked shocked "NO". "Okay, well maybe there's something else wrong with her because Jack she seems to know you". "Know me how". Ian said. "Me, But Rafe & Tess. I dunno what to think". "I know but you should spent time with her while i figure out what is going on". "Hey" Lucy yelled "I was to late. But as soon he gets there my old Friend Will is going to phone the airport and get a message to Rafe. So what did miss". Jack & Ian just looked at each other. 


	3. This Kiss

* * *

Alison lay on her bed. She watched the door hoping Jack would come. Then she heard the door open she fixed her hair and lay back. "Jack" she said happily "Hey". "Hey Ali" Jack smiled "How are you"."well I wish I new who I am but better now that your here" Alison smiled. Jack smiled and walked over to her "I cannot believe this is happening" he though "But when she sees Rafe she will realize her true feelings". "I got these for you" Jack said handing her some pink roses "I know you love them"."I guess I do. The room is covered" she shrugged "Are they from you"."There from Rafe, he really loves you. He has being waiting by your bed for a year"Jack said. Her smile turned to a frown "Rafe" she said angrily"Isn`t here now". "That`s because........."Jack began but before he could finsh the door brust open "Angel" a male voice said. Jack smiled Rafe was here. He looked at Alison expecting a smile but on her face was a big frown. "I think you have the wrong room. My name is Alison not Angel". "Angel" Rafe said his face turning sad "It`s me". "I don`t know who you are. But I am not Angel so i suggest you get out and find her". Jack couldn`t belive how cold her voice sounded "Ali.." he began. Alison gave Rafe a look and said "Get out of my room". "Alison it`s Rafe". "Rafe" Alison sighed "My fiancée Rafe". "Yes" Rafe whispered. "Oh Sorry" she said "I didn`t know". "Angel what`s wrong" Rafe asked. "Alison lost her memory" Jack said talking up "she dosen`t remember anything". "OH Angel" Rafe said walking towards her. Alison put up a hand "Could you just stay back for a minute". She rubbed her head "Best Friends, fiancée`s I am so confused". "Alison I love you and that`s all that matters" Rafe said standing still. "I think I`ll give you guys some time alone" Jack said standing up. "When will I see you agian" Alison asked. "soon" he said kissing her cheek. Alison smiled and watched him leave. 'Okay" she sighed "You look honest enough. Come here" Alison said pointing to the spot where Jack has been moments ago. Rafe gave her a loving smiled and walked to the chair beside her bed "Thanks Angel, sorry I mean Alison". "Frist of all what`s with 'ANGEL'" she asked. "OKay well Alison, i called you that because you were me earth angel"Rafe explained. Alison smiled "That`s so romantic" She whispered "Okay so how did we meet". Rafe though for a moment and decided not to tell her the real reason "Well I came to Port Charles because of my cousin Lucy. You were with Jamal. Jamal found out he had a daughter,Hope, with his ex Valerie. Then we became closer and I fell in love with you. And you fell in love with me. Val died and you & Jamal spilt. Now his with his wife Marissa and we were supposed to be married last Christmas" Rafe said pictureing his last moment with Alison. "I love that story I wish I could remember" she sighed. Then she looked up at him "So we were together ever since". "Yah" Rafe lied. Alison closed her eyes and a look of pain crossed her face. "Lier" she yelled "You married someone else while I was in the hosptal". "What?"Rafe asked surprised. "I welcomed you make with open arms and you married a black haired woman named Livvie. I though you siad you loved me. GET OUT"."Alison that was......" he began. "GET OUT" she screamed agian "Leave me alone. I hate you. I was in the hospatal before and you left me. IAN" she yelled. Ian rushed in "Alison, what`s wrong". "get him out of here" she said pointing to Rafe "Take him back to his wife". Ian looked at Rafe oddly and Rafe mouthed 'Livvie". Ian understood but said anway "Come On Rafe. You can see her after". "Not after. NEVER" Alison yelled as they left. Alison toched her face a felt tears rolling down her cheeks "Why?" she asked "I liked you"   


* * *

"What happened" Rafe asked. "She must have had a memory of when she first found out of you and Livvie. I`m sorry,Man" Ian said. "When will she remember every thing" Rafe asked "Who would have guessed when I got her back she hated me"."Well Rafe, i have looked up her case and if she has what I think she does she may never remember fully". "No" Rafe cried droping to the floor "She hates me". "You just have to explain every thing" Ian said. "But i can`t because then I have to tell her why i left and everything". "Make up a reason. I dunno man but i`d give her some space right now". "Okay" Rafe said standing up "anything for Alison". Ian shook his head and walked towards the nursey to see his baby girl Jessica. Rafe walked over to the window looking into Alison`s room. She lay asleep in the bed "I love you ,Alison". Little did he know in Alison`s room she answered without knowing "And I love you ,too Rafe". 

"Tess" Jack called out walking into the house. She was probley asleep after al it was 3:00 in the morning. "Tess,honey". he noticed she was asleep on the couch. He smiled and walked over to her. He kissed her head and put a red blanket over her "Night Tess". He walked into his bedroom and and lay on the bed. He remembered Ian words **_"Well when you left I watched her she touched the sport where you kissed her. Jack it seems Alison is attracted you"_**"How could Alison be attracted to me. She loves Rafe and I thouhg there bond was un breakable". He sighed and looked at the pictures frame on his desk. Right beside the one of him and Tess there sat one of him & Alison. They smiled into the camera. He remembered the day it was taken. At the carnval. He wore his favrite jean jacket and she had on a pink tank top. he remembered relizing that moment that he loved her. Of course he never told her that. And now she was supposed to be with Rafe and he was with Tess. But why had he wanted to Kiss her when she smiled at him?   


* * *

  
Alison picked at the strawberry ice cream in front of her. Ian had forced her to eat something and he suggested ice cream. She looked down at herself. Her mother had sent some pajamas. They were pink and so soft. She had washed her hair and put on make up hopeing someone would vist. Jack.A knock at the door inturpted her though. "Come in" she called. She expected Ian or her mother but in walked Jack. "Jack" she cried happily "What are you doing here". "I came here to see you beautiful". Alison`s blood ran cold**_ "Shhhhh Beautiful Alison don't scream. i won't bite. hard" he laughed at his own joke "_** "NO" she screamed. "Alison"Jack yelled running to her side "Are you alright. what`s wrong?". Alison opened her eyes "nothing" she answered seeing those horrible red eyes in her mind "I am fine. Just a ice cream headache" she laughed. "okay" Jack said sitting down. "So how are you & Rafe" Jack asked. "Don`t ask me about my ex" she said. "EX" Jack said shocked. "Yes'" Alison repiled softly"he married someone else & lied about it". "WHAT" Jack asked in shock agian. "Her name is Livvie" Alison whispered. "Oh" jack shook his head understanding "Alison, Rafe lost his memory,too, well May two years ago. Livvie hated you so she married him before he saw you. She tricked him into thinking she was having his child, and after awhile his love for you was to much so he kissed you and his memory returned"."Oh" Alison said softly "Could you maybe find him for me. I should say i`m sorry". "Sure" Jack smiled "I`ll see you later". "Bye" Alison said. She was happy Rafe never married someone else but she still found Jack really hot. "Alison" Rafe asked sticking his head in "Is it alright if I come in". "sure" Alison said "Sit down". Rafe smiled and walked in "How are you". "Fine" she answered "But i want to go home. Where ever that maybe". "That is with me, over our gym". "gym" Alsion asked "Gym" Rafe smiled "I made it. I know you don`t remember but that`s were we were to before....". "Before What. What happened to me?". "Alison" Rafe said "Maybe we should talk about something else". "No. I want to know" she said. Rafe laughed "You sound as strong as ever". Alison laughed and put her head down. Alison shivered in her bed and saw the red eyes agian. "Are you cold?" Rafe asked worried "It`s Decemeber and it`s afully cold. Here let me put another blanket over you". Rafe stood up and took a pink blanket from the close. He walked back put in over her. "This should be better" He said pulling upto her chin. He was inches away from her face. "Kiss me" she asked. "Alison i don`t think....." Before he could finsh Alison layed a short, quick kiss on his lips. When she moved away Rafe smiled at her. 


	4. All it takes is 25 seconds

* * *

  
"Hey Jack" Tess said when Jack walked from his room to the kitchen. "Moring Tess" Jack said absentmindedly kissing her cheek. "Where were you last night,Jack" Tess asked sitting at the table. "At the hosptal" he sighed putting his head in hands "I went to vist Ali, while you were babysitting Danny, & stayed longer then I expected. When I got home you were asleep". "oh" Tess said "I haven`t seen you much in last few days". "Well my best friend woke up from a year long coma, so I htink it would be all right if I visited her" Jack said angrily. "Jack, what's wrong" Tess asked worried "Your so angry". "I am sorry" Jack said taking her hand "Its just I feel so bad for Rafe. He loves her so much and she don't remember any thing". "It`s gonning to be fine. True love always wins" Tess smiled. "I love you,honey" Jack said kissing his girlfriend of a year. "I love you,too". Jack hugged Tess but Alison`s face floated into his mind. 

Rafe walked into Alison`s dark room. She lay asleep in her bed. He smiled at her and sat beside her bed. Alison rolled over on her side so she was facing him. Her eyes were still closed.**_. he moved closer and I tried to move away. I closed my eyes and felt him sink his fangs into my neck. I opened my eyes just in time to see Rafe round the corner "R..." I started but then the world around me went dark. _**Alison suddenly started making weird sounds. She was trying to take a breath but nothing went in. "Alison" Rafe cried shaking her "Wake up". He kept shaking but she didn`t wake. "IAN" Rafe screamed on the top of his lungs "HELP". Seconds later Doctor Ian Tornhart, Dr.Karen Wexler, Elizabeth Barrgton Thornhart, & Jack ran into the room. "What is, Rafe" Ian asked. It didn`t take long for the to hear Alison. "Omigod" Jack whispered "What`s wrong with her " Elizabeth asked over & over. Ian rushed to his patent "Alison, wake up. It`s just a dream. He`s not there" Ian said over and over "You can do it. Just take a deep breath". Alison turned pale and hre eyes opened in shock. She popped up from her bed "ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh" she screamed. "Alison" Rafe, Jack & Liz said at the same time. They all rushed up along side Ian. "How are you" Ian asked. "fine I think" Alison said sweat running down her face. "What happend, honey" Liz asked. "I was asleep. & those eyes. oh those horrible eyes" she moaned closing her eyes. "What eyes" Jack asked takeing ahold of her hand "Why were they horrible". "They were red and evil" she whispered. Rafe,Ian ,Liz & Jack all looked at each other. Caleb. "He came after me and i called to....I called to someone but they never came". Rafe hung his head in shame. Ian patted him on the back. Alsion opened her eyes and looked at them "You know what happened" she asked "Tell me". "Alison" Liz said. "No tell me" She asked "Jack, please". Jack tried to look away but looking into her loving baby blues he melted "Okay" he said. "Jack" Rafe warned. "She has a right to know" Jack said. "No she does not". "Actually that could help Alison,here to get her memory back" Ian said. "Please" Alsion asked agian. "Okay" Rafe said finally. So Rafe told her the long story. He left out the part about Caleb being a vamprie & Jack killing him. "Ohmigod" Alison whispered "How did I get in a coma, though, if he attacked me." she asked confused " Caleb was evil and he um, he..." Rafe stumbled. "Dropped you on the pavement" Jack finshed. Tears sprung to Jack`s eyes remembering seeing Alison laying on the hard ground in a puddle of her own blood & the real reason. "Why" she whispered tears rolling down her cheek "Why would he do that to **_me_**"Alison asked. "Alison you need some rest" Ian said. 'Okay, but I want to here the rest after" she said. "Sure" Liz said kissing her daughter "Get some rest. I`ll vist you after:. "I love you,Alison" Rafe said . He was about to kiss her but she turned and he kissed her cheek. He nodded "Bye Angel". "Bye Alison" Jack said. "Wait" Alison asked "I want the truth". "What Truth" Jack asked confused. "That isn`t what happened to me" Alison began "I can remember bits of it". "What can you remember" Jack asked walking over to her. "Red eyes. horrible red eyes. And him saying to me'**_ "Shhhhh Beautiful Alison don't scream. i won't bite. hard'. _**& Also i had a dream and he was there. He bit my neck and thean all I could see was darkness". "Oh Ali" Jack said hugging her. Alison felt wet tears fall from Jack`s face onto her shoulder. "What happened" She asked agian "Please I need to know. I am worried. When I am alone and night I hear his voice talking to me. He tells me that he has plans for me & Rafe. Why does he do this. Why is he free". "What" Jack asked shooting up "Caleb comes to you". "yes! He comes to me in my dreams and he talks to me when I am awake" Alison confessed. "Alison I will be right out side the door. I will be back in 2.5 seconds. Yell if you need me". "Sure" Alison said laying down "I feel tried anways". "Okay" Jack said standing up. He rushed to the door and ran into the hall way. "Rafe" He yelled "Come here". "What" Rafe asked running over. "Alison told me Caleb vists her". "No" Rafe whispered. "That`s what she told me. And she wouldn`t make it up because she don`t even remeber any thing about Stephan or Caleb". Before Rafe could respond Alison yelled to Jack. "Alison' both men yelled running into the room. But all that awaited them was a empty bed & a open window.   
  



	5. i am confused

* * *

  
Caleb laughed at Rafe & Jack, "Oh Alison, they have got to be the lamest people ever puped". "Why" Alison cried. "Why what?" He asked. "Why would you do this to me" she asked. "That`s right you don`t remember anything, can you" he laughed. "No" she answered "Please can you bring me back home. I want to see Jack. He will tell me the truth. Unlike some people" she asked. "Oh Alison, I will tell you every thing you want to know" he answered. He sat before her "Ask away". "No! I want Jack" she cried. "Jack" Caleb asked confused "What about Rafe". "Rafe! This is all Rafe`s fault". "How so" He asked. "I just wanted to l Be loved" she pouted. "Don`t we all" Caleb said thinking of Oliva "But Alison dear, If you don`t remember why do you think it`s Rafe`s fault ". "I dunno" she admitted "I just get feelings.". "Well Alison we can`t rely on feelings. Like the fact that I had a feeling Oliva or Elizabeth would bring me back, but nether did". "I am sorry" Alison said "But i don`t understand. Back from where. And Why would my mother help you, & Why are you here if you didn`t come back from wherever" she asked. "Frist of all Me & Your mother were set to be wed, Second I don`t think it`s time for you to know where I came back from, & Third I came back to see you". "Me. You did this to me. Why the hell would you want to see me"Alison asked. "Because Alison, it was never about you. It was all about Rafe. You I liked. You were, & still are, such a wonderful person. Ifelt a strange bond with you". "Me" Alison asked taken back. "yes Beutiful. And if it were up to me. You would dump that jerk Rafe but you wouldn`t be with that yahoo Jack either. Good Bye forever Beutiful Alison". "Wait you told me you would answer my questions" She cried. "Soon" he said & with that Caleb was gone and Alison was back at the hosptal. She wondered if she dreamed it all. But no, because she still wore the sliky black dress and her hair was in curls instead of laying limp on her shoulders. "I need to remember" Alison told herself. 

"Where is she" Jack asked himself pacing in front of Alison`s door. Then he heard something from Alison`s room. "Alison" he cried running into the room. He saw sitting beside her the window looking up at the star. She turne and looked at him. he noticed her face was pale agianset the black dress she wore. Her blond curls fell agianest her bare shoulders. "Jack" she whispered "he isn`t bad". "Oh Alison" Jack whispreed to himself. he ran to her and embraced her tightly. "I though id`s lost you agian". "You`ll never lose me Jack" she promised. Jack stroked her hair and remembered that Rafe had gone with Lucy in hunt of Caleb & Alison. He would have to contact him and tell him that Alison was back. But not yet. "Jack" Alison asked pulling away "Were we ever together". "No" he shook his head"We weren`t". "But" she said takeing his hand and walking over to her bed "We were, Because I remember". Jack though about what she had said "Alison no we were not". "Jack I remember. Rafe was married and had no problem telling me that because i remember times he told me. & I remember how you and me celabrated but birthday in a park & we were going to bermuda. Did we go?" she admitted." Jack`s eyes opened shocked. He had remember those moments so many times over the past 2 years, he though Alison didn`t even remember them whens he had her memory"No" he whispered "We didn`t". "Kiss me Jack. I want you to hold me". Jack tried to keep himself away but he slowly he moved closer and then he kissed her. More passion then when she had kised Rafe, alot more. Jack held Alison close to him. Alison melted into his arms. This is what she had wanted. And it felt right. 

Next Chapter   
* Rafe has been seeing another women.   
* Alison & Jack keep kissing   
* Tess is not who everyone thinks she is! 


	6. This is A VERY Short Chapter

* * *

  
"Livvie" Rafe whispered "Are you here". "Rafe" Tess asked surprised "I thougth you would be with Ali". "Livvie, It`s only me" Rafe sighed. "Oh your alone. Hey hon" she said kissing his cheek. "Livvie, i am so confused. Why are we still married". "Rafe i told you a million times" Livvie sighed "Tess died not me, i didn`t divorce you, i just said thati died so everyone would think i am the sweet one" she said sitting beside him. "I know i know. But i love Alison" he said looking into her eyes "And you love Jack". "I love you, & Jack" she exclaimed "And you love me & Ali, right". "Right" she said kissing her softly. "Well then Rafe we will soon have to decide who we love more" Livvie said pulling back. "Livvie it hard, you know. Alison just woke from a coma..". "And she doesn't remember, and she might never" Livvie cried jumping up. "Livvie sweet heart it will be okay. Every thing will work out" Rafe said hugging her close. "I belive you" Livvie said kissing him passionately. "I love you" Rafe said scooping her up into his arms and carrying her towards the bedroom 

"Jack i feel so conected to you" Alison admitted leaning agianest his chest. "I feel the same way towards you" Jack said kissing the top of her head"But Ali what about Rafe & Tess". "Well I know you love Tess, but I don`t even remember Rafe" she said sitting up. "But Alison you do love him, you just don`t remember. And yes i do love Tess". "Jack i can`t live without" She cried as tears rolled down her pale face. "you don`t have to. we will always be friends" Jack told her " we have to be apart" He said sadly. "no" she said hugging him close "I will not let you leave me". "Ali you have to" he said chokeing on his own words. Alison looked up at him trough misty eyes "Jack i think i love you" she said. Jack looked at her then stood up when her hold loosed "good bye Alison" he said walking out of the room. "no" she cried closeing her eyes "no" she then whispered. Jack stood outside her room. He hated himself for lying to the women he loved.   
sorry so short but next chapter will be MUCH longer.I promise   
next chapter   
* Alison is let out of the hosptal   
* Jack sinks into depression over loosing Alison   
* Alison`s heart is broken for the second time when she see`s Jack with Tess 


	7. Cross My Heart

* * *

"Alison good news" Ian said standing beside her bedside "You are getting relesed". "Great" Alison said emotionless. "What wrong girly" Ian said sitting beside his step daughter. "Nothing. I just wanna leave now, do you think you could bring me to my apartment" She asked. "Sure, but don`t you want to tell Rafe" He asked confused. "I wana suprise him"Alison said forcing a smile. "okay" He said "Your mother sent this over". Alison took the bag and Ian left. She poened it and out spilled a pale pink jack with fur around the neck, a long jean skrit and a pale pink pesent top. Alison shivered looking at the coat and skrit **"_It is. And I only have on a skirt. so if you wouldn't mind. i have to get going"_**. She opened her eyes and the vision was gone. She slipped on the outfit and left the room. She turned back when she got to the door and remembered the night before"Oh jack" she whispered shutting the door. "Ready" Ian asked. "Yes" she answered closing the door. 

At Ali & Rafe`s Apartment 

"Livvie do you want some breakfast" Rafe asked. "Love some honey" she answered comeing out in Rafe`s shrit. "Moring" She said kissing him on the cheek. "Good morning youself, although i can`t really say that. It`s almost 1:00" he laughed."Yah and i better get going to. Or Jack will be worried" She said slipping on her jeans. "Jack"Rafe said shakeing his head "right". "Oh it so sweet when your jelous" Livvie said laughing. "whatever. I gotta get over to the hospatal. Alison`s back and i couldn`t see her last night because i was 'vamprie hunting'. But really i love her and i need to know if Caleb`s hurt her". "Alison. Rafe what if she remembers soon: Livvie asked pulling on her tank top. "She might. Livvie that`s why we have to decide who we want to be with". "Good bye Rafe. I love you" Livvie said leaving the aparment avoiding the comment. "I love you too" Rafe was about to say but then he had a flash of Alison kissing him in the hosptal "I know who i want" he said instead. Rafe went into his bed room and got a shower and dressed. Then he heard a knock on the door. "Who could that be" He asked himself. he swung open the door. He was greeted by a warm smile and sunny blonde hair "Alison" he asked. "I`m home" she said smileing at him 

Tess/Livvie walked into her and Jack`s apartment. "Jack" she calleed putting her keys on the counter "You home". She looked around but there wasn`t a sign of him. "It`s Tess" she called agian "Jack are you here". She sighed and walked towards the bedroom so she could get a shower and freshen up. When she walked into there room she saw Jack crumpled up some blankets "Jack" she asked rushing towards him "Jack wake up, are you alright". "Wha.....?" he asked rolling over "Leave me alone". "Jack" Tess asked taken back "what`s wrong with you". "I`m sick" he lied. he loked up at her "Where were you last night, when i came home you weren`t here". "Oh i was at Kevin & Lucy`s and i fell asleep. I didn`t mean to worry you" she said covering up her actions and praying Jack hadn`t called there looking for her. "Oh" he said simply "what time is it". Tess(Livvie) checked her watch "Almost 2" she said "Are you that sick" she asked. "I feel like i am dead" he sid telling the truth. "Oh poor baby" Tess laughed felling his forhead "Well you don`t have a temp, but maybe we should bring you to the doctors" She suggested. "no" he said "I just need sleep". "oh" she sid standing up "i`ll let you rest but if you rethink the whole doctor thing i could..." she said. "Nope" he said rolling over. "Fine" she said leaving the room. "Nothing can mend a broken heart" he said to himself. 

"Alison. you remember" Rafe asked hopefully. "No" she answer "I just ment....". "Oh i see" he answered "Well any ways it is so wonderful to have you home". Alison stood outside the door "So can I come in" she asked. "oh right. I am just so suprised. Why didn`t you tell me you were comeing home. I would have picked you up" he said ushering her into the apartment. "I had Ian drive me over" she said sitting down on the couch. She looked around the apartment. Somthing caught her eyes. She picked up a brown picture frame, that was in row with 2 others. She saw herself smiling out at her. Rafe was hugging her waist and smiling into the camera "This is cute" she said showing Rafe the picture. "I love that picture" he said sitting beside her. She smiled at him and picked up another frame This one held herself holding a little girl. "Who is this" she asked pointing at the girl "That`s Christina" he answered "My second cousin, Lucy`s daughter". "She is cute" Alison said putting the picture back in place. Then she picked up the final frame it just held a picture of her. Her hair was curled and she wore a long pink dress"When was this taken" she asked. "At Lucy & Kevin`s wedding 2 years ago". "I like this picture" she said handing it to Rafe. He laughed "That`s funny you always hated it:. "Why" she asked confused. "long story" he answering. "I have lots of time" she answered. "Okay" he agreed "Well you see you & your boyfriend Jamal........ 

~ a week later~   
"Jack, how are you feeling" his brother asked. "Sick" he answeredputting a pillow over his head. "Jack, Tess told me you haven`t been out of this bed for a week". "So" he answered. "Everyones worried" Chris said sitting beside his brother. "who's everyone" he asked looking up. "Me, Tess, Doriee, Jamal & Marissa, And especially Alison" he said. "Alison" Jack asked sitting up. "Yes Alison" Chris asked "Jack what's gotten into you". "Nothen" Jack said picturing Allison's face. "Jack you prepped right up when i said Allison's name" Chris pointed out. "So She's my friend. How is she any ways" he asked. "she is fine. She's home..". "Where is home" He asked praying he didn't say. "Rafe`s" Chris answered. "oh" he said sadly. "Eve misses her uncle Jack" Chris said mentioning his & Doriee`s daughter. "How is Eve" he asked. "fine, unlike you" he answered. "Chris really i am okay" he said. "Prove it. Get up, get dressed, take you girlfriend out to dinner, and for got sakes get a shower" Chris told his baby brother. "Will you leave me alone then" Jack asked. "Yes" Chris answered. "Fine, i will" Jack said getting up and stalking offf to the bathroom. "Tess" he called on his way. 

"Alison, how about we go out to dinner tonight" Rafe asked sitting across from Aison at the kitchen table. "fine" Alison said staring off into space. "Ali, hello are you home" Rafe joked. "Yah" she said shakeing her head "Where to?". "How about "The seascape" he suggested "It`s on the beach, so maybe we could go for a walk after wards". "That would be fun" she said standing up "I better go get ready". "Okay, we will leave around 4 okay" he said standing up "Fine" she said walking towards her bedroom. Rafe sighed and walked over to his bedroom. Alison had insisted thye have different bedroom, till she remembered. Alison walked into her room and walked over to her nightstand. She opened the bottom drawer and toook out a small picture. She smiled "Why can't we be together" she asked the picture. As always he never answered. She placed the small picture of Jack back into her secret spot and took her house coat from it hanger and walked into her small bathroom. 

~an hour later~   
Tess/Livvie brushed her hair till it was shiny. She smiled at herself in the mirror and stood up. She smoothed her short red sun dress. She hoped that this worked. She had over heard Rafe tell Lucy that he ws planing on asking Alison to go to the seascape. And she new she had to be there with Jack. And it was perfect when he asked her to go to dinner. She just hoped that her plan to win back Rafe, worked. "Are you ready" Jack called from the living room. "Yes" she called standing up. When she walked out Jack was standing by the door waiting. His hair was washed and spiked up, and he wore a baby blue shirt, & stone colored pants. She had to admit he was hot. "You look great" she commented. He looked up "So do you" he said without any emotion "We better get moving". "fine" she said picking up her see through shawl from the couch. Jack held the door open as Livvie walked out on her high white sandals. 

Alison sat down at a table next to a wide window which gave a great view of the beach. "This is beautiful" she commented. "Not as beautiful as you" he said handing her a long steam rose. "Wow it pretty" she said sniffing the flower. "You always loved pink roses. It was our flower" He told her. "Thanks" she said. "But I mean it you really do look wonderful" Rafe said. Alison blushed. She wore a short tan colored dress. It had white lace cress cross on the chest and her hair was in long blond curls. Rafe was about to say somehting then he noticed something. Livvie walked in clinging to Jack`s arm "Look there Tess & Jack" he said pointing to the couple. "what" Alison said her head shooting up "Where". "Over there. Hey guys over here" he called. 

Jack walked into the Seascape with Tess clinging to his arm. He would have much rather it being Alison, but no such luck. "Look there is Rafe & Ali" Tess whispered into his ear. "What" he asked his eyes searching the restaurant. Then his gaze fell upon her. she sat sadly across from Rafe. She looked like an Angel sitting there with her tan dress on, and blond curls falling on her shoulder. "let`s go over and say hello" Tess suggested. By the time they had made there way over Rafe & Alison had took notice to them. When they stopped by there table Jack looked more closely at Alison. She wouldn`t look at him, but when she gave him a fast glance he saw the hurt in her eyes. "Hello Tess, Jack" Rafe sad standing up "Would you care to join us". "Before Jack could refuse Tess said "We would love to. Wouldn`t we honey". Alison looked up at them like she was about to cry. When they he down next to her she jumped up "Excuse me" she said walking towards the ladies room. "What`s gotten into her" Tess asked. "Nothing, she probley just has to use the bathroom" Jack answered. "I would say" Rafe said shakeing his head. Just then the song "Cross My Heart" came on. "Oh Jack i love this song" Tess swooned. "Why don`t you and Rafe dance" he answered standing up and heading towards bathrooms. "Hum" she said sitting back down in a huff. "Livvie, what`s wrong" Rafe asked squeezing. "nothing" she said whiping away a tear. "I love this song to" Rafe said looking down at her face. "really" she mumbled. "Let`s dance" Rafe suggested. "but..." Livvie was about to object. "Jack told us to" Rafe shrugged. "okay" Livvie said smiling brightly. Rafe stood up and helped Livvie out if her seat He took her hand and twirled her onto the floor. She laughed and then he pulled her close. 

Your Fallen On Broken Words & I Am Here To Pick Up The Pieces. I Know You Don't Believe, But Just Close Your Eyes And You'll See (ahhhhhh) Ill Always Have You In My Thoughts Ill Be That Place Where You Rest,. And Ill Lift Up My Hand & to breast & Cross My Heart, Hope to Die I will Never Make You Cry.

Jack searched the halls near the bathroom. But no Alison. Then he walked out the back door. he stood and looked out at the Ocean. He felt a small tears escape his eyes "Oh Alison" he whispered. Then he heard a sniffle. He looked around but he saw nobody. He though he imaged it and went back to dreaming of Alison, but then he heard another sniffle. "I know that I heard it that time" he said to himself and walked around the corner of the building. Sure enough he saw a women curled up crying. "Excuse me" he said. She looked up and he saw that it was Alison. 

next chapter   
*Alison & Jack Dance   
*Rafe comes to a decision   
*Jack tells Alison they can`t be together   
*Some one finds out a about someone else`s feelings? 


	8. Hope To Die

  
**"What"** she asked** "Leave me alone". "Ali"** he said reaching out to her. She pulled away **"leave me alone, i said". "Alison, what is wrong**" he asked sitting beside her. She wouldn`t answer, or look at him. **"Ali, please"** he asked. **"you" **she answered looking up "**Your what`s wrong with me". "Me"** he said shocked, he though she would have found her love for Rafe in this time. **"Yes, Jack I love you so much. Why,why can`t we be together"** she begged. **"Alison you love...". "Rafe**" she finshed** "But that`s the thing. I don`t". "Alison, you do. You just don`t remember"** Jack explained. **"Jack, I do not care who i loved a year ago. I care who I love now". "bu..."**Jack was cut off by Alison kissing him. Jack`s head wanted him to pull away put her heart was a different story. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held the kiss for while longer. Jack was enjoying the kiss but then he pictured Tess & Rafe`s innocent faces. He pulled away** "Ali, we cannot do this" "Yes, Jack we can. All that matters is that I love you, & you love me. You do love me? Right?". "Yes, Alison with all if my heart. but...". "No buts Jack. We should be together"**. She pulled him into a more hot steamy kiss. He tried to slip away, but he knew she wasn`t giving up without a fight. So instead of trying to pull away he gave in. 

Cross My Heart Hope To Die I will never tell you lies & when your all alone some night i`ll be the night and stars I`ll be your light & shine. Cross My Heart.

**"Oh Rafe, This is the best moment of my life"** Livvie whispered into Rafe`s ear.** "I`m glad your happy, Livvie" **he said happily. **"Oh Rafe, I am always happy when i am with you" **Livvie sighed laying her head on his chest. "**I Love you Livvie"** Rafe whispered.** "I love you more**" she whispered back. He smiled at the sight of Livvie so happy. He was suddenly hit but a relization. Livvie made him as happy as Alison had. he wanted Livvie so much, Alison was not the same person he fell in love with. He relized he wanted to be with Livvie, but Alison had lost a year of her life because of him. As much as he wanted Livvie, he had to stay with Alison. And he would have to tell Livvie tonight. 

Cross My Heart & Hope To Die Will Never Make You Cry. Cross My Heart & Hope To Die I Won`t Tell You Lies And When All Alone Some Night I`ll Be The Night & Stars. I`ll Be Your Light and Shine. Cross My Heart"

**"May I Have this dance"** Jack asked a blushing Alison. "**Yes you may" **she smiled. Jack took Alison into his arm and listened to the words playing inside. He kissed the top of ALison`s head softly. As much as he lovde her he new he had to be with Tess, & Let Rafe have Alison. As much as it would hurt him, when he told her his fianl good bye, he new he had to do it. **"I love you Jack"** Alison whispered to him & to the night air.** "I Love you to Alison"** he whisepred back. 

When the song ended Rafe & Livvie walked, disappointed, back to there seats. "**Where Alison & Jack**" Rafe asked looking at the empty seats. **"Who cares"** Livvie answered. "**Livvie, I have to tell you something" **Rafe began. **"Shhh.... Here they come"**. Rafe looked over and saw Alison & Jack walking there way. **"Sorry I was so long, The lines are so long. I bumped into Jack on the way back from his walk" **Alison said sitting down across from Rafe. **"You went for a walk sweetie. You should have told me I would have went with". "That`s alright Tess, did you & Rafe have a good dance" **he asked takeing a sip of his water. "**Yah**" Livvie said **"Great. Although I wish I had been dancing in your arms, instead. Sorry Rafe". "It`s fine. I would have rathered haveing Alison in my arms".**

After Supper ended Jack wanted to get Alison alone to tell her they couldn`t be together. **"Alison, I wanted to take you on a walk down the beach. If Rafe wouldn`t mind. We always went there when we wanted to talk. Maybe you will remember".** Aliso takeing the hint said **"Oh course. Do you mind?'. "Not if it brings you back to me". "Thanks Rafe"** Alison said standing. Rafe stood up and said playfully "**Don`t I get a kiss". **Alison eyed Jack and then answered **"Yah".** Rafe took Alison into his arms and kissed her. Jack & Livvie/Tess heart panged watching the people they loved with another. "**Jack, I`ll see you home"** Livvie said.** "Yah. I`ll only be about an hour"** Jack answered. Livvie & Jack shared a quick kiss and he stood u**p. "Come on Alison, before it get`s dark". "Okay. bye Rafe see you after. Tess. Nice seeing you agian". "Yah bye Alison"** Livvie said standing. Alison & Jack walked off and Rafe said** "Livvie let`s goback to you place. We need to talk". "Great"** Livvie said smileing. 

**"We never really went here did we?" **Alison asked when they were a few minutes away from the sea scape.** "No"** Jack said shakeing his head. **"Alison you look so wonderufl tonight"** Jack said stoping and takeing her hand. "**Well Thanks"** She giggled "**You look great. Just like you alwas do".** He blushed **"Alison I love you. You know I do. But we can`t be together". "Jack we went over this. Yes, yes we can!**" Alison said. **"No we can`t. I`m so sorry Alison. But this is the last time we can ever kiss, or dance". "No"**A lison wailed **"I love you.". "Alison please..**" he said. **"I hate you**" she screamed **"I hate you. You don`t love me. You lie".** She screamed things he new she didn`t mean. She ran up the sandy beach, crying her eyes out. As much as he wanted to chase after her, he didn`t. Instead he sat down and looked at the ocean. He felt tears roll down his face as he saw Alison saddened & angry face. 

**"Livvie I love you"** Rafe said as soon as he shut the door. **"I love you to" **she said sitting down on her couch. "**And I just have to come out and say it. We can enver be together agian". "What! Why? You love me"** she yelled.** "Because as much as I love you. It`s my fault Alison lost a year of her life and all her memories**." Rafe explained.** "Rafe, no it`s not. It`s Calebs". "Yes but if she wasn`t with me. If I hadn`t loved her, as much as I did. Do. Then Caleb wouldn`t have attacked her". Yes he would have!"** Livvie howled **"It all would have happened because we are ment to be together". "Livvie As much as I love you..". "You love me. You love me, that`s all that matters".** Rafe shook his head sadly **"No Livvie it dosn`t". "Please don`t do this**" She begged.** "I better go"** Rafe said fighing tears. Rafe turned and walked to the door "**No Rafe, don`t do this. Do not leave me alone like this". "You have Jack"** he said turning around. **"No I don`t"** she admitted** "Jack loves Tess, not Livvie". "I`m so sorry"** Rafe said running over to hug her **"I`m so sorry, baby". "Say you`ll stay**" she said. **"I can`t" **he said shakeing his **"I just can`t".** She pulled away **"Get out Rafe"** she said calmly "**Just leave"**. Rafe turned and walked away. Livvie fell to the floor in tears. She sobbed and sobbed. She lost the man she loved, forever. 


End file.
